Revival
!! チビたちの |Rōmaji title =Dekkai Kibō!! Chibi-tachi no Shin-Hissatsuwaza |Literal title =Enormous Hope!! A New Finishing Technique for the Little Squirts |Number = 240 |Manga = A Slim Hope |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = September 21, 1994 |English Airdate = September 18, 2002 |Previous = Find the Dragon Balls |Next = Global Announcement }} !! チビたちの |Dekkai Kibō!! Chibi-tachi no Shin-Hissatsuwaza|lit. "Enormous Hope!! A New Finishing Technique for the Little Squirts"}} is the ninth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred fortieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 21, 1994. Its original American airdate was September 18, 2002. Summary This episode starts as Piccolo explains to Goku (now fully healed and his outfit repaired) what has happened since he was rendered unconscious. Krillin says "Hey, at least you're still alive...oh yeah the halo...". Then, Krillin says Goku can beat Buu with a Kamehameha, but Goku says he cannot, reasoning that if Vegeta is unable to kill him, there is no chance of Goku being able to, as Vegeta and Goku's power in their fight were even. This poses a problem for Goku. Goku then suggests that if Vegeta was not so eager to beat Majin Buu himself, Goku could have been able to do a fusion with Gohan. Goku explains that he learned this technique in Other World. Piccolo knows what it is because he had to fuse with Nail but Goku explains this technique is different because it is not permanent and only lasts 30 minutes. He continues to explain what happens when two people fuse, that they form one totally new being that has characteristics of both people and is stronger than their separate halves. He says it takes a week to learn and since he is the only one who knows, there is no way to teach it. The episode then cuts to Majin Buu following a roller coaster ride, and destroying it. Then it cuts to Bulma and various allies of the Dragon Team back on the front yard of Capsule Corporation. With the Dragon Balls in front of her, Bulma summons Shenron. Videl is surprised to see it for the first time and is overwhelmed with what she sees. Just as Krillin is about to get the rest of his family to bring them up to the Lookout, the sky goes dark and the people at Kami's Lookout realize someone summoned the Dragon. Krillin believes it to be Bulma because no one else can gather the Dragon Balls so fast and Goku knows Bulma wants to wish back those Vegeta killed. Dende suggests to stop her because if she makes the two wishes right now they would have to wait a year to make another wish. Goku has trouble finding Bulma's ki because his mind is so clouded. By the time he makes it there, Yamcha actually makes the first wish because Bulma does not know how to phrase the sentence. Yamcha wishes for everyone who died that day to come back to life. Goku manages to find Bulma, and uses Instant Transmission to reach her. He stops them from making their second wish, asking Shenron to grant their second wish at a later date. This means that instead of waiting a year to be able to speak to Shenron again, they would only have to wait four months to access their second wish. Chi-Chi asks Goku where are Gohan and Goten and Goku tells everybody the real situation. After explaining the situation to everyone, Goku transports them all (apart from Mr. Brief and Panchy who choose to stay) to Kami's Lookout for their own safety. The episode ends with Buu and Babidi flying through the air, heading to their next target. Major Events *Goku talks about the Fusion Dance for the first time and Goten and Trunks are suggested for it by Mr. Popo. *Shenron revives all those Vegeta killed at the World Martial Arts Tournament and Kibito who had been killed by Dabura. *Goku teleports his friends and family to The Lookout where they will be safe. Appearances Characters Locations *The Lookout *Capsule Corporation *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Halo *Potara *Dragon Balls Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Dragon Theme" - When Shenron is summoned by Bulma at Capsule Corporation to revive everyone who had died that day including the people who Majin Vegeta killed as he destroyed the World Martial Arts Tournament. *"Sage Music" - When Mr. Popo suggests to Goku for Goten and Trunks to learn the fusion technique. Differences from the manga *Majin Buu having fun at a Theme Park Rollercoaster before knocking the car off the tracks is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The wish made from Shenron later spawned Naturon Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. *Dabura's voice sounds different in the scene where Kibito flashes back to when Dabura killed him; the voice filter used to deepen Rick Robertson's voice was not used in this scene for some reason. *There is a size discrepancy shown with Ox-King in this episode where Master Roshi is shown standing in front of him and only coming up to his knees. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 240 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 240 (BDZ) pt-br:A técnica especial para Goten e Trunks Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon